The new variety of strawberry was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot in Watsonville, Calif. The seedling was grown and asexually propagated by stolons during spring and summer seasons and after being selected, clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested over a two-year period. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.